IRYM (Mature Chapter)
by stillnotjulie
Summary: Panty Ripper Chapter


Panty Ripper (Mature Female Ver.)

Still consumed in the passionate kiss, Leon guided your hands to the buttons down his collared shirt. Your fingers started to move at a desperate and frenzy pace as you unfastened the last one, exposing his bare chest. You felt him shiver against your lips as you begin to trail your fingers down his delectable firm abs.

Yummy.

Leon's hands went under your light blue t-shirt, traveling up towards your hips; landing just beneath your crème lace bra. You lift the loose shirt over your head and proceeded to throw it across the room. Leon's grey eyes raked your body appreciatively. "Mine" he growled.

A sly grin begins to form at the base of your lips. Seems like Leon just had a feast with his eyes and it's not like you could blame him. You were a sex magnet and you knew all the right moves.

Right...

It would be nice if that was the case though.

For a virgin, you had to admit that your ego was pretty huge. But who cares? You had Leon eating at the palm of your hand and that was enough for now. You leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Baby I'm yours".

Well just for tonight anyways. Who knows what tomorrow will bring?

Leon moaned, you were his little vixen and he couldn't get enough. He slowly unhooked your bra, tossing the teasing fabric on the floor. He stared hungrily at your naked chest while you leaned back into the mattress.

"You're so beautiful (Y/N), beautiful and all mine" Leon murmured. You could feel that he meant every word.

Leon started to stroke your breasts. His touch felt absolutely electrifying on your bare skin. "Mmm...I love the way your breast fits perfectly in my hand (Y/N). It's like you were made for me"

You groaned when you felt his mouth on your aching bud.

Leon rolled your harden nipple with his warm tongue, teasing you as waves of pleasure rippled through your core. Your hands sank into his soft cascading blonde locks. The long metal chains around your wrists loudly dangled as you pulled him closer to your chest. Leon sucked both of your nipples greedily, making you arch your head back as you closed your eyes in ecstasy. You were beyond the point of return now.

Leon left a trail of kisses down your navel, until he reached the waist of your jeans. He glanced up, seeking your approval. You gave him a silent nod and helped him removed them off. Now you were completely exposed except for a pair of lace panties that you doubt would stay on for long.

He spread your legs apart, planting kisses on your toes. Leon avoided the long metal chains that strapped to your ankles as he made his way towards your inner thighs. Only a thin layer of lace now separated him from his prize. You gulped nervously as Leon tug the panty strap forcefully down your hips. The fabric bore into your skin as it resisted before coming undone from Leon's strength. Your breath grew hitch as his mouth came down on your sex.

You quivered when you felt Leon's tongue at the base of your entrance. He took your pulsing clit in his mouth, sucking out your overflowing juices. Leon was memorizing your taste as he explored every inch of your crevices.

Over and over, again his sweet tongue had lashed and penetrated deep within your painfully erect clit. "You're so wet for me" Leon approved as he continued his relentless teasing. You moan in frustration when Leon brought the pad of his thumb between your clit, rubbing on your sensitive area. It took every ounce of self-control you possessed not to climax as you felt a series of spasms that threaten to erupt from your core.

He was so close to making you cum. Your fingers dug tightly into the bed sheets, heat radiating over your body, but his persistent tongue did not falter until he brought you over the edge.

You screamed out Leon's name as he drank you in. Your hips bucked wildly against him as the metal chains rattled noisily. Leon's mouth became coated with the taste of your orgasm on his tongue.

"You taste delicious (Y/N). " Leon smirked, as he swallowed all of your essence. A warm blush crept through your cheeks as you lay gasping for breath.

This guy's technique was on fleek.

Leon penetrated his fingers inside you, stroking your inner folds as he stretched you; pushing deeper.

You bit your bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

Leon was the one who could make you lose control like this.

"Leon" you moaned.

"Are you ready kitten?" He asked as Leon retracted his fingers from your dripping wetness. You whimpered, feeling empty at the sudden loss of his touch.

Meeting his gaze you whispered, "Please".

A sexy smile lingered on his lips as he moved back into the darkness.

For a split second, you were confused. Where does this bitch think he was going leaving you all hot and bothered like this?

A moment later, you heard the clang of his silver belt as it dropped to the tile floor.

Through the rustling of clothes, Leon removed his dark denim jeans along with his boxer briefs, skimming them down his narrow hips.

As he stalked towards the bedpost, you gasp when his long erect cock came into view.

Holy shit- are you fucking kidding me?!

Leon's penis was so huge that it was probably the size of every male porn star after some excessive Photoshop.

You felt yourself growing wetter for him. A primal instinct took over you then. You needed him inside now.

Leon chuckled. His little kitten was simply adorable. Climbing in the mattress, he slowly guided his shaft, grinding his hard length against your entrance. Moaning, your eyes briefly meet with his smoldering greys before he plunged into your virginal barriers.

You felt the small rush of elation before an intense pain consumed you, awakening the dormant senses. Eyes closed to the point of tears, you felt a pool of wetness trail between your thighs.

Instead of moving immediately, Leon waited until you were well-adjusted. He kissed your tear stained cheeks, but it did little to distract you from the major discomfort.

"Angel, please look at me," he cooed. You struggle to open your eyes but once you did, he captivated your sole attention. For a second the pain was numb.

"It hurts so much Leon" you whimpered.

It killed him to know that (Y/N) was hurting, but her pain was evadable. If he could, Leon would take it all away, giving her only joy and pleasure.

"Don't worry my love, it will fade and soon you will feel good" he promised. Your nails dug into his broad back as the pain soon turned into pleasure.

"Move for me Leon" you groaned.

"Are you sure you're ready angel? I don't want to risk hurting-"

"Fuck!" You let out a frustrated curse, "Leon I want you now" you growled. That was all it took before Leon started to increase his pace. You groaned, trying to match the moments of his thrusts with your hips as you kissed him.

Your tongues met each other's as they explored one another. Giving into the pleasure, you moaned in his mouth, as you felt his warm big hands squeezed your bare ass. His firm grip had no doubt left temporary faint red marks against your delicate skin, but who gives a shit?

Moaning, you wrapped your legs tightly around his torso, commanding him to reach deeper inside your womb. As he pulled away from the kiss you heard typical Leon murmured something on the lines of "You're mine" before kissing and licking the side of your neck. Panting hard, you could feel him cup one of your breasts.

He grunted, still moving against you; the raw sound of his skin slapping against yours was now filling the dark room. Before you could respond, Leon suddenly pulled out of you without any warning.

Before you had a chance to protest, Leon flipped you over, raising your ass as he positioned himself behind you. "You like being dominated, don't you…(Y/N)?" Leon asked.

Whoa there, who flip on this guy's kink switch?

Oh...hehehe...right.

But erm, where did that question suddenly come from? You thought. Leon's whole Christian Grey swagger had blind sighted you for a second there, not that you were complaining though.

You still were pretty turn on as hell.

"Answer me (Y/N)!" Leon growled.

Steel grey eyes held your gaze as they seem to contain hidden dark promises. Those eyes made you shiver with nervousness, but not out of fear; it was out of excitement.

Well whatever, this new commander foreplay was still hot so why not?

You knew you would let him do anything he wanted tonight.

"Yes" you say, panting even louder now, eager for what was to come.

"Then, I'd be more than happy to oblige (Y/N)" Leon surmised before roughly plunging into you from behind. His strong hands grasped at your hips, keeping them in place. You screamed out as he roared, teeth gritted. Desire filled his eyes as he came, releasing his hot liquid inside you.


End file.
